Tudo Muito Confuso
by Lilian Dani Evans
Summary: Lilian Evans sempre amou muito Tiago Potter, mas quando ele finalmente se declara para ela, as duas vidas mudam completamente, fazendo tudo muito confuso.
1. Capítulo Um: O Segredo de Lilian

Capítulo Um  
O Plano de Lilian Como é que isso foi acontecer? Eu tinha uma vida completamente normal, e de repente ela virou de cabeça para baixo, pelo simples fato que eu me apaixonei pelo meu melhor amigo, ok, isso não é um simples fato, e minha vida também não é nem um pouco normal, nem chega perto, na verdade.  
Vou tentar fazer um breve resumo sobre a minha vida, mas não sei nem por onde começar. Ok, eu sou uma bruxa, mas na verdade só descobri isso há seis anos atrás quando chegou uma carta via coruja para mim, vocês devem estar achando que eu sou uma maluca ao falar em bruxaria e correio por corujas, mas posso garantir a todos que isso é verdade, e no momento eu estou cursando o meu sétimo e último ano em Hogwarts, a minha escola de bruxaria.  
Minha vida está um caos, e isso é verdade, em menos de um ano estou me formando e ainda não sei o que eu quero fazer, eu me descobri apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo e a morte dos meus pais no final do ano passado. Foi tudo tão rápido que eu ainda não consegui colocar tudo dentro da minha cabeça.  
E o pior é que a única bóia no meio dessa tempestade é Tiago, e ainda vai ter o costumeiro baile de Natal e ver todas aquelas sirigaitas dando em cima dele e eu tendo que ir com, provavelmente, Snape da sonserina que vai insistir para que eu vá com ele. O que eu faço agora?  
A minha cabeça está rodando, eu nem sei o que fazer, e o pior é que isso me faz lembrar de uma das músicas que minha irmã escutada, aquela "you're everywhere to me" de uma tal de Michelle Branch.  
  
Notas da Autora:  
A Michelle Branch não é nem um pouco dessa época, mas essa música se encaixa perfeitamente com o que a Lilian sente pelo Tiago, não sobre o fato  
de ela estar confusa, mas pelo fato de que ela ama ele bastante.  
  
Eu não sei o que eu vou fazer, sinceramente não sei. Isabelle, minha melhor amiga me diz para ir falar com Tiago sobre o que sinto, mas a probabilidade de ele gostar de mim do mesmo jeito é quase nula, acho que ele só me enxerga como uma irmã, ou senão ele já teria dado sinais contrários há muito tempo, apesar de muitos disserem que ele já faz isso desde o nosso quarto ano, mas eu sei que todos estão mentindo. O meu medo de falar com ele não é a rejeição na verdade (a quem eu estou querendo enganar?), é que eu sei que por mais que eu fale para ele se ele não gostar de mim ele vai continuar namorando outras garotas, apenas vai ser um pouco mais cuidadoso para que eu não veja e para não comentar quando eu estiver por perto (e o pior é que tudo isso é verdade!), então, pelo amor de Merlin, o que é que eu vou fazer? Não tenho nem um pouco de coragem para falar para ele, não importa que o que digam, mas uma coisa vocês podem ter certeza eu vou conquistá-lo, não sei como mais vou, não quero perder essa chance, pois não sei o que vai acontecer depois de Hogwarts.  
O problema agora é um bom plano para conquistá-lo, acho que vou consultar a minha outra colega de quarto, a Luana, ela é boa para arquitetar esse tipo de plano e eles sempre funcionavam e eu esperava que eles funcionassem comigo também, ou eu estou perdida.  
Provavelmente ela estaria na Sala Comunal lendo alguma revista de fofocas, e não foi nenhum espanto ao ver que isso era verdade, olhei para os dois lados, ainda bem que era sábado e não tinha muita gente por ali. Eu então nem me preocupei e fui me sentar ao lado dela.  
- Luana, eu preciso de sua ajuda - vi seus olhos se arregalarem, eu estava completamente decidida a fazer aquilo.  
- Pra que você quer minha ajuda?  
- Eu quero conquistar um garoto, e sei que você tem ótimos planos nesses assuntos e se você me ajudar eu posso lhe ajudar em qualquer coisa também.  
Luana me encarou de alto a baixo e depois abaixou a revista em direção à mesa, eu estava completamente ansiosa.  
- Ajudo você se você me ajudar nas aulas de transfiguração.  
Dessa vez fui eu que olhei para ela, era verdade, as notas de transfiguração sempre foram as piores dela.  
- Ok, a gente poderia marcar encontros depois da aula - estendi a mão e ela apenas fez um sinal de "sim" apertando minha mão de volta.  
Sai dali em direção ao jardim onde provavelmente Isabelle estaria conversando com os marotos, apenas para passar o tempo enquanto me esperava para irmos a biblioteca terminar os deveres de casa e depois jogar uma partida de xadrez de bruxo como sempre fazíamos aos sábados.  
Mas dessa vez ela ia se surpreender com o meu novo plano. Quer disser, até eu mesma me surpreendi com minha ousadia. Mas se eu queria conquistar Tiago era assim que eu teria que agir. Eu teria que me transformar, e agora, pensando nisso, eu nem quero ver no que isso vai dar.  
E a única coisa que posso afirmar por enquanto é que essa história vai mudar mais ainda a minha vida e pode apostar que vai mudar a de Tiago e muitos ao nosso redor, ou eu não me chamo Lilian Evans.  
  
Continua... 


	2. Capítulo Dois: Segredos

Capítulo Dois  
Segredos Quando Lílian chegou aos jardins encontrou Isabelle tendo uma conversa animada com os marotos sobre quadribol, ela adorava jogar quadribol, apesar de não estar no time e vivia conversando sobre campeonatos com Tiago que era capitão do time e artilheiro, e com Sirius que era batedor.  
- Lilian! Já estava pensando em ir lá te acordar! - falou Isabelle assim que ela se aproximou. Isabelle era um pouco mais alta que ela, com cabelos pretos e lisos com algumas mechas cor de chocolate, seu cabelo era tão liso que parecia aqueles de chineses, o que por sinal ela odiava, seus olhos eram bastante pretos, bem bonitos, ela dizia que o sinal de alguém estar falando a verdade era olhar para os olhos da pessoa, e era o que ela fazia.  
- E quem disse que eu estava dormindo? Eu preciso falar com você... - e vendo a cara de curiosos dos garotos à sua frente completou -... Em particular.  
- O que aconteceu Lily? - perguntou Tiago tentando descobrir o porque da amiga estar de segredinhos já que nunca escondia nada deles.  
- Nada, são apenas coisas de menina, eu preciso da ajuda da Isa em uma coisinha básica, nada que você deva dar muita importância.  
Os meninos soltaram um muxoxo enquanto elas se afastavam tentando evitar mais perguntas que poderia complicar tudo para Lilian, embora Isabelle estivesse tão confusa como os meninos que haviam sido deixados para trás. hr  
- Ok Lily, agora eles já não estão mais com a gente, posso saber para que tanto segredo? Você nunca foi desse tipo de garota que se preocupe com as coisas que toda garota normalmente se preocupa.  
- Já terminou seu discurso para eu começar a te contar tudo? - perguntou a ruiva enquanto recebia uma careta e uma almofada na cara da amiga - Bem, você sabe da fama que a Luana tem aqui no colégio, não?  
Isabelle apenas fez um "sim" com a cabeça com a cara de pensativa tentando entender o que Lilian tinha para lhe contar.  
- Bem, e você sabe que eu amo ele, né?  
- Peraí? Você está tentando me disser que você vai pedir ajuda da Luana para conquistar ele, ou eu entendi tudo errado? - perguntou uma Isabelle completamente chocada com a amiga.  
- Na verdade, o seu pensamento está quase correto, eu não vou pedir, de fato, eu já pedi! - disse Lilian demonstrando a maior calma possível.  
- Lilian? Essa não é minha amiga! Você nunca foi assim, você mesma que dizia que os planos dela nunca funcionavam que eram todos uma besteira e agora vai pedir ajuda dela? Você nunca falou com ela antes, era mais fácil você ter chegado na cara dele e falado logo o que você sente!  
- Eu sei, mas você sabe como ele é, a possibilidade de ele gostar de mim de alguma forma que não seja amiga é quase nula!  
- Você sabe que isso não é verdade Lilian, não importa se ele sai com muitas garotas, ele pode muito bem gostar de você! Você é uma garota legal e principalmente amiga dele, você vai ver que uma hora ele vai se cansar de sair com milhares de garota para ficar com alguém com quem o amor seja mútuo e que ele saiba que seria capaz de fazer ele feliz, e você acha que algumas dessas garotas com quem ele fica é capaz disso, a felicidade dele é temporária junto delas, duvido que seja assim com você.  
- Mas, Isa, eu não sei como descobrir se ele gosta de mim. Eu não encontrei outro jeito, e eu não posso chegar na cara dele e disser que gosto dele, a única coisa que ele vai fazer se eu disser tudo vai ser tentar evitar ficar sozinho comigo ou me deixar ver ele junto com outras garotas.  
- Eu realmente duvido que ele não goste de você Lilian, eu já notei varias vezes sinais de interesse das duas partes, só que eu não entendo porque vocês não ficam juntos de uma vez!  
- Porque você teve a impressão de ver tudo isso! Você só viu demonstrações de interesse de minha parte, porque eu nunca vi nada, mas você também não pode pedir que eu fale com ele, sendo que você mesma não falou com um determinado garoto que é melhor amigo dele!  
- Er...Bem, sabe o que é...  
- Então não venha me disser que eu devo contar para ele sendo que você também não conta o que você sente.  
- Mas Lilian, nossos casos são totalmente diferentes, você sabe que ele gosta de você, mas comigo... Eu tenho certeza que ele não quer nada comigo.  
- Eu não acho isso!  
- Mas eu acho! E vamos parar essa discussão e descer porque já está na hora do almoço e os meninos podem estranhar a nossa presença, e perguntas é o que eu menos quero agora.  
- Ok, vamos.  
As duas saíram do dormitório em direção ao Salão Principal, só quando estavam bem longe, dois meninos saiam de baixo de uma capa de invisibilidade, totalmente confusos por não entenderem do que elas estavam falando.  
  
Nota da Autora:  
Alguém aí não sabe quem são os dois meninos, ou de quem elas estavam falando? Bem, eu sei que esse capítulo está confuso, mas ainda têm muita coisa para rolar, e essa fic não é só Lilian e Tiago, adivinhem quem é o outro casal... Isabelle e... Bem, é melhor não estragar a surpresa. Como se  
ainda fosse para alguém aí. Vai ser... Agora, eu queria agradecer a Mila (tradutora de "Fora de Alcance") por me  
dar sugestões de como melhorar a fic, e não me deixar desanimar. E a Hermione Weasley (quem não sabe quem é ela?) pela capa e também por nunca me deixar desanimar. Bjk's para todos que têm comentado, o próximo capítulo  
sai em breve.  
Ah, eu sei que o nome do capítulo está uma porcaria. 


End file.
